


Not Awkward at All

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 2wooneunhae, Exhibitionism, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: What happens when two dongsaengs stumble into a room already occupied by their hyungs.





	Not Awkward at All

They stumbled through the door, mouths locked on each other, hands pulling at too-tight clothes, not noticing that the room was already occupied by two other people.

Donghae ran his tongue over his swelling lips, barely a breath away from Hyukjae’s. “I can’t wait until we get home and you can fuck me so _hard_ ,” he growled. “Get my mouth all over your dick while you’re stretching me out...”

A loud moan broke their concentration on each other, and startled, they both looked over to where the moan had come from.

Youngwoon was obviously stretching Jongwoon out, both of the elders staring a little hungrily at Hyukjae and Donghae, Youngwoon wearing a smirk, Jongwoon’s small hand stroking himself, and Donghae’s mouth went almost dry at the sight of the rather large dick. Jongwoon’s eyes rolled back in his head as Youngwoon pressed hard against his prostate, another moan breaking into the air.

“Don’t let us stop you,” Youngwoon teased, his eyes already upturned into crescents. “Feel free to grab the lube, too. No sense in only letting Jongwoon have some fun.”

“Shut the fuck up, you goddamn bastard, and get the fuck inside me, I’m stretched enough.”

Youngwoon tisked. “So impatient, Jongwoon. You’re the one that talked yourself into my pants.”

“Fucking tease.”

Donghae’s mouth was open and his cheeks growing hot, but there was a thrill shooting through him.

“Um, sorry hyungs, we’ll um, find a-another... room, I guess...” Hyukjae stammered out, slightly pulling on Donghae’s arm.

“Oh why leave?” Jongwoon purred out, his velvet-like voice filling the silence. “Everyone knows that you love porn, Hyukjae, why not stay and enjoy the show? Neither of us really mind,” he said, threading his fingers though Youngwoon’s shorter hair. “It’s kind of hot, actually. Can you imagine fucking Donghae and having him all around you while Youngwoon makes me scream?”

Donghae noticed that Hyukjae’s fingers tightened around his arm, and he rubbed his ass against the dick straining against his boyfriend’s jeans. “Hyukkie?” he asked, a little uncertainly. There was lube and he was wanting to be fucked and it _was_ a hot thought, being watched as he was fucked, when he was spread open and at his most vulnerable, while two others were fucking as well. He shot a look to Hyukjae, who was tomato-red, but was staring at Donghae, as if wanting to stay and watch but was uncertain about Donghae’s feelings. Donghae solved the issue by pulling his shirt up and off, his fingers quickly finding the button on his jeans and fumbling with it.

“Lube?” Hyukjae asked. Youngwoon smirked and withdrew his fingers from Jongwoon, prompting a whine from the eldest.

“Yeah just a second.” A quick rip of foil, then a quick squirt of the clear bottle, and it was being tossed to Hyukjae. The bed wasn’t nearly large enough for all of them, but Youngwoon sat up against the headboard, Jongwoon crawling up to follow. Hyukjae moaned at the sight of Jongwoon’s thick thighs and the ass high in the air, and Donghae pressed against his slick fingers, wanting more. “Come on Jongwoon,” Youngwoon growled, “Fucking ride me like you said you wanted to.”

Donghae felt like he could have collapsed when Jongwoon turned around and slowly sank down on Youngwoon’s dick, the pleasure and pain he was familiar with flickering across Jongwoon’s expression, and then Hyukjae pressed just right and he half screamed and fucked those wonderful fingers inside him, his fingers curling into the bed. Hyukjae finger fucked him for a little while, both of them getting hotter and hotter as they heard the pants and moans from the other two men in the room, and Donghae discovered that he adored Jongwoon’s dirty talk, the eldest’s voice purring out the filthiest of words, interspaced with moans and pants and the occasional _oh fuck yes_. A condom was passed over his body, and his breath caught when Hyukjae started pressing into him.

“Goddamn Hyukjae,” Youngwoon said.

Hyukjae trailed his fingers down Donghae’s spine, a soft whine coming from Donghae’s throat. “I know, isn’t he absolutely gorgeous? He’s such a beautiful cockwhore.”

Donghae moaned louder, knowing that all eyes were on him.

“You like that don’t you baby? Having me fill you up from behind and you’re completely spread out for me? God you love having a cock in you so much...”

The filthy words broke any control Donghae had and he whined pathetically. “Yes, yes, yes _Hyukjae_. Fuck I love your cock in me now give me _more_.”

Hyukjae smirked. “Oh I’ll give you more, all right. How about I put that fucking mouth of yours to good work? Let hyungs know _exactly_ how good you are with it.” He grabbed the back of Donghae’s hair roughly, knowing from the whine that Donghae was all for this, and that it had been a thought in the younger’s head all this time, ever since both of them had seen the massive dick hanging between Jongwoon’s thighs. It only took a mild direction for Donghae to almost lurch forward and wrap his lips around Jongwoon’s dick.

Youngwoon’s arms were tight around Jongwoon’s chest as the elder arched sharply at the sensation. “Fuck that’s hot,” Youngwoon muttered. “Makes me jealous of you, Jongwoon. Makes me want to fuck you hard and good as Donghae sucks you off.”

“Do it,” Jongwoon half yelled, not caring how loud his voice was, because every goddamn sensation was almost unbearable, and his next breath was released on a scream as Donghae dropped down unexpectedly on his dick, the warm mouth and talented tongue going further than most people could take, and then his breath was catching and eyes crossing as he felt the undeniable sensation of Donghae deep throating him without a care in the world, moaning so beautifully around his dick while Youngwoon fucked him from behind, and at just the right angle he thought his heart had stopped.

It was to his surprise when he felt a couple of fingers enter his open mouth, and he closed his lips over them, wondering who they belonged to. When he could open his eyes, he saw Donghae looking up at him through his lashes and fringe, his arm stretched up and his fingers in Jongwoon’s mouth. Wondering what the younger was up to, Jongwoon sucked on them, getting them good and wet.

When the fingers left him, Donghae reached around behind him, rounding his back and forcing Hyukjae to move closer, and then Hyukjae was throwing his head back, his sharp features even sharper as his skin pulled taut. His thin hips moved even faster, making Donghae moan in appreciation, and that transferred to Jongwoon, who dug his nails into Youngwoon’s shoulders. And Youngwoon, the recipient of the incredible scene before him, could feel the little flutters around his dick.

“He’s going to come,” Youngwoon warned.

Hyukjae rolled his head back around, giving Youngwoon a look that could melt steel. “Good. My little cockwhore here loves swallowing. Be sure you get every drop of it, Donghae, and I’ll let you come too.”

And with those words, Jongwoon arched sharply between Youngwoon and Donghae, screaming as loud as he could as Donghae hollowed his cheeks and Youngwoon could see him swallow rapidly.

“Fuck you’re so good,” Hyukjae purred. “So good to me, baby,” he praised as he reached around, giving Donghae the final few strokes he needed to come, and with that visual, Youngwoon knew that he was done. Thrusting up sharply, prompting another howl from Jongwoon, he let himself come, riding out his orgasm as he could hear Donghae coming with a high pitched keen and Hyukjae not too far behind him.

Dazedly rousing himself, he lifted Jongwoon off of him and disposed of the condom, grabbing several tissues off of the nightstand, tossing the majority of them to Hyukjae, who was cuddling a sexed-out Donghae, mumbling loving and praising words, causing Donghae’s lips to thin into a smile.

“Holy fuck that was amazing,” Jongwoon finally said. “We should do that again.”


End file.
